


Une mission qui a fait des vagues

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Adventure, Challenge Response, Friendship, M/M, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[préquelle de "Besoin d'un stimulant, Maxwell ?"] Pensées de Duo à propos de son crash en pleine mer et de la situation actuelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une mission qui a fait des vagues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Besoin d'un stimulant, Maxwell ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446166) by [Arlia Eien (Arlia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien). 



> **Défi :**  
>  Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ème nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1h : idée, écriture, postage compris)  
> Pour le thème _**"vague"**_.
> 
> Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction de FF.net.  
> Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris là-bas.
> 
>  **NB :** excusez la qualité, vu les contraintes celle-ci n'est pas du grand art ;p

* * *

_Mouvement aléatoire à la surface d'un liquide._

* * *

Les vagues, ils étaient restés à lutter parmi les vagues une heure durant.

Allongé sur la couchette du haut à moins d'un mètre du plafond, Duo repensait au crash qu'ils avaient vécu. Ou léger accident en vol comme avait écrit Heero dans le rapport qu'il n'avait osé envoyer après qu'ils se soient aperçus des mandats lancés contre eux – avec photos à l'appui.

C'avait été pénible sur le coup. Rudement, pénible. Éjectés à la dernière seconde avant que les explosifs – certes mineurs comparés à ceux que, eux, pilotes avaient l'habitude d'employer – ne causent des dégâts irréparables et sans temps et matériel pour s'atteler à des réparations.

Être projeté dans l'eau, ça avait été une expérience inconnue à part entière.

Le moment n'avait pas été agréable, loin de là, mais ce n'est pas comme si Maxwell s'était jamais baigné.

Sur les Colonies où l'eau avait été rationnée par l'ancienne Alliance pour mieux les assujettir et tuer les volontés indépendantistes dans l'œuf, une douche, un bain était déjà illusoire, alors une piscine !

Accessible à tous qui plus est, il y avait de quoi rire ou pleurer selon l'humeur du moment.

L'océan paraissait lisse et bleu vu du ciel, une fois dedans l'eau était tumultueuse, transparente et sombre à la fois.

Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'admirer l'eau, pas plus qu'Heero.

Une heure pour parcourir un kilomètre, cela semblait énorme, mais chacun d'eux était un piètre nageur, ne connaissant de la nage que la théorie qu'ils avaient étudiée en prévision de pareil cas d'urgence.

Sans compter que l'eau était très agitée, le vent fort soufflait toujours sur la côte même s'ils étaient maintenant à l'abri.

Ils étaient rentrés en ville par la station d'épuration, qui était déserte contrairement au port commercial et la plate-forme militaire plus au sud, trempés jusqu'au os.

Leurs affaires étaient bien entendu restées à bord.

Par chance, Heero était tombé non loin de lui et après avoir choisi avec le peu de lucidité qui leur restait à cause du choc, avait certifié connaître ici même une planque qui ferait l'affaire le temps que les choses se calment.

Et ils étaient maintenant ici, dans cette pièce ridicule pour deux personnes. Ils étaient là à s'ennuyer, à ne pas pouvoir bouger ou même se divertir de peur qu'OZ qui avait mobilisé les médias pour les retrouver ne finissent par mettre la main sur eux, aidés par un voisinage plus ou moins terrorisé.

Soupirant, il baissa le regard vers Yuy qu'il voyait se tourner vers lui pour lui parler.

Y allait-il avoir un peu d'action après ces deux jours vides de tout ?

**OWARI**


End file.
